Alvin and the Chipmunks III new Villain
by natefanfic
Summary: Based after the squeakquel... Ever since Ian Hawke lost BOTH chipmunks and chipettes... do you think all their troubles are over? Read... and you'll see...
1. Chapter 1

**Alvin and the Chipmunks III New Villain**

**Chapter 1 - A Summer's day gone wrong**

It was nice, warm, sunny, summer day in LA. The wind was blowing, and birds were singing over at the Seville household.

Alvin was playing a new video game Dave had gotten him last Christmas. Simon, on the other hand, was busy reading his new 'Lord of the Rings' book that he bought from the bookstore. And little Theodore was busy making dinner for the entire family.

Simon was carefully eyeing his older brother, and he could easily see the gleeful expression upon his face. Almost immediately, like out of a sudden whim at the back of his head, the bespectacled chipmunk had the urge to ask him something. He got off reading his and book and turned to Alvin with a cheerful grin stamped on his face.

"Enjoying Life's plentiful gifts, Alvin?" he asked. But his question fell upon deaf ears. Alvin was just way too busy enjoying his new game that he completely ignored Simon. He let out a small chuckle instead a irritated groan, which was weird, considering the fact that they almost _always _fight each other. Feeling a little hurt for being ignored, he threw a couch pillow at Alvin's head, which collided with him with a large 'thump!'

"OW!" he groaned as he flinched and looked around the room, looking for who hit him, and his eyes were caught by the look of two blue-gray eyes. "Simon! What was _that_ for?!" he yelled as he rubbed his head.

Simon could chuckle at his brother's current look. He regained his composure, and looked at his brother's hazel eyes. "I said, are you enjoying yourself, Alvin?"

Alvin put the game on pause and rolled his eyes."What does it look like to you, Si? OF COURSE I'm enjoying myself, before you interrupted me" He replied, clearly annoyed. Dave, meanwhile, was in the music room writing more songs for his boys to sing. It didn't take long for him to hear Simon and Alvin's bickering. '_Here we go again…' _he thought.

"Did too!" yelled Alvin.

"Did not!" Simon barked back.

"Boys…" spoke Dave…

"Did too!" snapped Alvin.

"Boys!" boomed Dave

"DID NOT!" hissed Simon

"Di-""BOOOOYS!" screamed Dave at the top of his lungs. Both chipmunks froze in shock from hearing their father's voice fill the entirety of the once quiet house.

"Y-y-yes Dave?" they both hesitantly asked. "What are you two fighting about this time?" he demanded.

"Well…" Simon started "Alvin accidentally soaked my new book on purpose.

"I said it was an _accident_! Besides, you _hit_ me with a pillow!"

"Boys…" Dave restarted

"Because you weren't paying attention, Alvin, serves you right." Simon stated as he adjusted his glasses on his nose.

"Yeah, serves you right your boring book got soaked in soda" Alvin hissed.

"BOYS!" Dave screamed. Once again both chipmunks froze in shock from Dave's booming voice. They turned their backs to each other in current hatred for the other, as they heard humming coming from the kitchen. '_Theo must really love cooking, he's barely paying attention.' _They all thought. Luckily for Theodore, he was too busy cooking that he had no idea what was going on. And if he did, he didn't want to get involved.

There was a short moment of silence, before Dave decided to break the silence; he knelt in between the two chipmunks and made them face him.

"Okay you two…" Dave spoke. "I want you two to apologize… and I mean _really _apologize"

"But-but-ugh... okay…" They both sighed. Dave knew they'd comply after he gave them 'the look', the one thing that solves most problems between them.

Simon reluctantly extended his arm to Alvin. "I-I'm…" he slowly slurred "I'm sorry… forgiven?" he asked. Alvin complied and shook his paw with Simon's. "Yeah… forgiven?" he asked. "For now" Simon replied.

"Good… I'm glad you two are getting along…" Dave immediately spoke up. '_Or so HE thinks' _they both think with small grins on their faces.

Alvin then checked the time on his watch. He realized it was 5:30 in the afternoon. "Oh God!" he screamed. "I was supposed to meet Brittany at the park 5 minutes ago! She's gonna kill me if I don't get there." Simon couldn't help but chuckle a little. "Well, captain obvious, what are you waiting for? Ian Hawke?" He asked, oblivious to what he had asked. Alvin was hurt by Simon's words and punched him square on the nose. Simon yelped in pain as the blow made him fall on the floor. "Never…" he warned with a dark growl "Never… ever… mention _that_ name, especially if it was about Brittany…" Simon was scared by the look in his older brother's eyes. He has never seen them so angry, even though they often fight; his eyes were never _this_ dark. He had to apologize, but in a way he could understand… and fast.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously...

_Alvin was hurt by Simon's words and punched him square on the nose. Simon yelped in pain as the blow made him fall on the floor. "Never…" He warned with a dark growl "Never… ever… mention _that_ name, especially if it was about Brittany…" Simon was scared by the look in his older brother's eyes. He has never seen them so angry, even though they often fight; his eyes were never this dark. He had to apologize, but in a way he could understand… and fast..._

And now:

**Alvin and the Chipmunks III New Villain**

**Chapter 2 – Apology Accepted?**

"Whoa there, Alvin... "Simon hesitated. He had completely forgotten how much Alvin hated Ian Hawke... especially after all the lies and poor treatment he gave them _and_ the chipettes. Simon slowly got up; his arms covering his face in defense from what his brother might do to him, he didn't to get him _that_ upset. "I'm sorry, my words slipped, I didn't mean to piss you off, and I was just-""Trying to be funny"? Alvin hissed at his younger brother's face. "Well you're not... and don't start thinking you'll ever be... because that's _my_ thing" Simon looked down to the floor, in sheer embarrassment for what he had done. "I'm really sorry Alvin..." he whispered. "Whatever..." he breathed. He was still furious at the bespectacled chipmunk's insult, and he just wouldn't shake the anger off his mind. Eventually, the rage whined down, but only to a small extent. He looked at his watch. '_5:36, hmph. Thanks alot, Si' _He thought. He placed his signature red cap on his head, and grabbed his small coat that was hanging on a customised coat hanger. There was a brief silence in the room before Alvin decided to leave. "I gotta go... "He suddenly mumbled. "Brittany's gonna kill me anyway, oh and thanks again for delaying me a whole lot more, Si, really helpful..." snapped Alvin sarcastically. Simon said nothing as his older brother left the house. He readjusted his glasses on his nose and walked into the kitchen, hoping his baby brother might have a solution to end his guilt.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Okay... so... here I go again... sorry if I took long... I wasn't feeling well... the summer heat here is a killer... more headaches than ideas...  
Credit for the story plot goes to __natefanfic__... all I ever did was edit... I have no talent whatsoever...  
A big 'thank you' to __Victory's Raconteur __for teaching me on how to write stories in this style... you rock bro! Oh yeah... take note that these are the CGI versions, only, this is CGI with a mix of the original cartoon, just so you know... e.g. The chipettes live with Ms. Miller..._

_Hope you guys like what I did so far... (Though it isn't much)_

_-Periosha_

_*Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHIPMUNKS AND CHIPPETES (even if I wanted to)_

**Alvin and the Chipmunks III New Villain:**_  
_**Chapter 3 – A Moment of Reminiscence**

"What was that all about?" inquired Dave, baffled at his son's reaction to the name: 'Ian Hawke'. He entered as if right on queue as Simon was about to enter the kitchen. He knew the horrid things he tried to do to both groups, and thankfully, they haven't heard from him since. Reluctantly, he had forgotten to get angry at Alvin for punching Simon, but it just 'slipped' his mind as he recoiled out of his thoughts. He looked down at his bespectacled son, noticing small tears flowing from his gray eyes.

As if out of paternal instinct, he knelt to the ground and placed his hand on his son's small shoulder. Simon, distraught in his feelings, jumped on Dave's hand, ran to his face, and hugged him. Dave wasn't at all surprised, he returned the hug as gently as he could, comforting his hurt son. He knew he was sorry, sorry for what he had said to his older brother. Sorry for being such a jerk, sorry for being so rude to him and Alvin. He wished he could take it all back. He was the smart one of them all, and yet, it was _he _that fell into tears.

"I'm sorry, Dave... I didn't mean to insult him like that..." he whispered between sobs "I was just so..._MAD_ at him... that it slipped out of my mouth... I didn't mean it." He sobbed as the warm tears stung his cheeks as his eyes watered.

"Shhhhh... It's okay Simon" Dave cooed, hugging him. "I know you didn't mean it... and when Alvin gets back, we'll discuss about why he punched you, and you guys will apologize, deal?" he looked at him with a tired smile. Simon had a talk with Dave at a bad time. He could already see how exhausted he was from work. Reluctantly, Simon spoke up. "Dave... please... don't punish Alvin for punching me... I-I deserved it... I mean, I hurt his feelings; I was _way_ out of line, he doesn't deserve that kind of punishment because of what I said."

Dave smiled at his son's protest to defend his older brother. He knew very well that despite the fact that they both bicker and quarrel oh so very often, they knew that deep down all that fighting, is a very deep and unbreakable bond of love and brotherhood. Something that no one, especially not David Hawke, could _ever_ break, Even if they tried.

"Alright, I'll let Alvin slide for now... since you told me. It's good that you and Alvin really show how much you really care for each other..."Dave sighed as he hugged his bespectacled son.

"Thanks Dave... we're brothers... it's just what we do" Simon smiled as he returned the hug. He felt slightly better now, since he had apologized to Dave, some of his guilt somewhat subsided.  
"I'll be busy in the den, call me if you need anything, ok? Theo's in the kitchen, why don't you check on dinner..." Dave gave him a reassuring smile as he walked away into his office.

Simon dragged his furry little feet to the kitchen where he saw Theodore preparing dinner... The bespectacled chipmunk couldn't help but laugh at his chubby baby brother cooking dinner for the family. While he and Alvin were fighting, Theodore accidentally fell into a bag of flour while measuring for his 'special' dessert. It was obvious to him that he made a mess of his clothing, as his once green turtleneck sweater is now covered with the white powder. As he dusted off; he accidentally inhaled some of the flour, and gave off a small sneeze, which made both brothers laugh.

"You okay, teddy?" Simon asked. He leapt onto a chair before reaching his brother on the counter. "Yeah, I think so..." He chuckled. Simon helped him get on his feet, all the while; an intoxicating aroma entered the bespectacled chipmunk's nose. "Wow, teddy..." he mumbled, wonder-struck by the smell. "What are we having for dinner?" He couldn't help but let himself be carried away by the scent of his baby brother's cooking. Theodore blushed at his brother's comment. Normally, he wouldn't mind. But now, he was being complemented for his talents, something that doesn't usually happen to him. "Oh, uh... *cough* we're having lasagne with a side of g-garlic b-bread, a-and uh..." He nervously declared, his cheeks blushing five different shades of red, as he bashfully plays with his sweater. "Oh yeah!" he remembered. Looking up to his older brother "Dave made Caesar Salad..." He cheekily stated. Simon let out a small laugh at Theo's look.

_Okay... I'll stop here... Another thing... this chapter serves only as an icebreaker... so yeah, it's supposed to be incomplete. Please R&R... oh, and NO FLAMES PLEASE! For those wondering why Alvin was so pissed... you'll just have to wait and see._

_Again, this is not my story... I'm just the editor  
Periosha_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey there! WAAA! . I AM SOOO Sorry for not updating sooner… but you know my excuse… XP… I've been having terrible cases of writer's block and school to get ready for… so updating will be sluggish… _

_But believe me… I'm doing the best that I can… since I don't like to disappoint._

_Well… please enjoy… ^^ oh, and NO FLAMES please! Thank you… _

_I DO NOT OWN THE CHIPMUNKS OR THE CHIPETTES… even if I wanted to_

_-Periosha_

**Alvin and the Chipmunks III New Villain: **_  
_**Chapter 4 – A Moment of Reminiscence (continued)**

_With Alvin:_

Alvin was practically running on all fours as he headed for the park to catch up with Brittany. As he ran, he noticed a small figure in the shadows of the late afternoon. A figure that felt familiar to him sitting on a park bench. Not only was it familiar, it seemed that the figure was crying. The tears struck him like a brick wall, as he realized that the weeps from the figure were all too familiar to him… as the sounds of the figure's weeping reached his ears, his heart sank.

The figure in the distance… was no other than Brittany Miller herself.

Alvin rushed through the park, running as fast as his four furry paws could, toward his girlfriend. Thoughts suddenly rushed into his mind the closer he got to her. Thoughts of guilt, shame and anger all at the same time entered his head as he reached the park bench. He silently climbed up and slowly approached the sobbing chipette.

"Britt?" he cooed "is something wrong?" he then slowly reached his paw to toward her shoulder. She looked up at him, their eyes making perfect contact with each other. He smiled kindly, trying to cheer her up. She relaxed herself, and, suddenly outta nowhere, she slaps him hard on the face.

"Ow!" Alvin yelped as he drew back from the pain just delivered "Britt! What the heck was that for?"

"Where the heck were you?" She screamed between sobs "You kept me waiting here for more than an HOUR… an HOUR Seville!"

"Look…" he calmly started as he grabbed her wrists. Brittany squirmed as she struggled to break free from his grip, but to no avail. He was just far too strong for her. "Ugh! LET. ME. GO!" she cried as she tried to pry herself loose. "Brit… look at me…" Alvin let out with a soft sigh. She was hesitant, but she eventually looked into his cerulean eyes. She felt herself suddenly relax, her body giving in completely to his gaze. Alvin felt her loosen up, as he himself lightened his grip on her.

Brittany took a deep sigh, soft tears starting to flow again from her eyes once more. But, Alvin, this time, took notice of her sobbing, grabbed a hankie from his hoodie pocket, and gave it to her. She hesitated, but reluctantly took the hankie and began wiping her tears.

"You have five minutes to explain why you were late Seville…" Brittany growled as she tightened her grip on the hankie, imagining it like Alvin's neck.

Alvin wrapped his right hand on his neck, as if he's feeling the choke hold Brittany was putting on his hankie.

"Just listen to me, please…" Alvin pleaded. He took in a deep breath and looked deep into her icy-blue eyes, and began telling her what happened earlier that day.

Brittany was almost speechless, that she just looked down at the ground after hearing his story. "And you hit Simon just because he let his tongue slip?" she asked with a little giggle and concern.

"I didn't mean to actually hit him…" he retorted "I just hate that monster so much… you remember what he tried to do to us, right?"

"Of course I do Alvie…"she softly spoke as she leaned her head to his chest. "How could I ever forget?"

"Other than the fact it was four months ago?" he slightly chuckled

"Maybe, but I want to completely forget about him…" and she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek "and think about you…" Brittany blushed a slight red as she snuggled closer to him.

They were just about to kiss, when Alvin's phone vibrated. Immediately, the couple broke off, and Alvin checked on his phone. He noticed that the caller id was, much to his surprise, Theodore. _'Wow…' _he thought '_of all the people who could disrupt my date with Britt, Theo, it just HAD to be you'_ Alvin let out a soft sigh as pressed the answer button on his phone.

"Hello?" he asked

"_Alvin?"_ was the reply, sure enough, it was Theodore.

"What's up Teddy? You _do_ know you're disturbing my date with Britt right now, right?" he inquired.

"_Dave wants you home for dinner, Al. it's already 7:45 pm. Dave said that if you're not home in 15 minutes, you're grounded."_

"Ugh, fine… Thanks, Teddy." He groaned. He ended the call and placed his phone back into pocket and he re-adjusted himself as he looked into his girlfriend's icy-blue gaze. He took a deep sigh as she leaned and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"What was that all about?" she asked as she got closer to him. They eyes, still locked to each other.

He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat, his face a beet red, and began to stand.

"I'm really sorry, Britt…" he stammered "But Dave wants me home or else I'm grounded for the rest of the month." He closed his eyes and flinched, waiting for Brittany's reaction.

But, instead of an arguing fit, slap to the face, or even being shouted at, Alvin felt his lips lock on hers as they shared a short and passionate kiss. Alvin could feel Brittany's tongue begging him to give it access to his mouth, and he immediately complied with his own. Their tongues wasted no time trying to dominate the other. Wrestling each other in both lovers' mouths, as they shared their moment of passion for as long as they possibly could, no matter how short that time was.

Alvin was absolutely speechless. That when they broke apart, he wished they didn't.

_Yay! Sorry if I had to cut this short… but I have school now and other crap to worry about so I barely have enough time. I'll be updating every now and again. Thanks for reading! ^^_

_Periosha_

_R&R AND NO FLAMES ._


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey everybody! Sorry for taking so long… but I was just checking on how many people actually read this story… To all those who reviewed, Thank you SO much! . at the very least I know that there _ARE _people reading this story…_

_Credit goes to natefanfic for giving me permission to edit/continue his story… I have no talent whatsoever =P_

_Let's cut things short shall we?_

_Periosha_

_I now present to you:_

**Alvin and the Chipmunks III New Villain: **_  
_**Chapter 5 – The New Villain**

The next day, shortly after Alvin's "incident" with Brittany, everything, for the time being, went back to normal. Since then, Alvin could never take his mind of her, now that they've become much closer than before. Every now and then, nothing else would come into his mind other than the very thought of Brittany kissing him, and every time he remembers, he, as Simon quotes, "stares blankly into the great beyond of what remains of his immature mind…". Morning activeness wasn't exactly a "thing" for the Seville family; in fact, they totally hated waking up in the morning, of all else, Alvin.

*_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!*_ rang Dave's alarm clock. He ignored the first few times by covering his head with a pillow, but he eventually got tired of hearing that annoying sound EVERY morning. He lazily stretched out his hand, and began swatting around his night table, looking for the dang thing making such irritating noise. Eventually, after about twenty or so tries, he finally disabled his alarm. He reluctantly sat up, and checked the time. "Ugh, it's 11 already? Must've slept in… heh" he smirked at his self remark. He made a short trip to the bathroom, made himself look presentable, put on his maroon robe and morning slippers, and silently walked downstairs to start the boys' breakfast.

*_30 minutes later… in the boy's room*_

Theodore was well within a deep slumber, as well as the other two. His sleep, however, was soon disturbed by a very intoxicating aroma that entered his nostrils as he inhaled. Immediately, thoughts of what he imagined what was awaiting them in the kitchen entered his mind. "_Mmm…"_ he thought. "_Dave's famous toaster waffles, and blueberry pancakes, Yum!" _Theodore's mouth started to drool as he got up from his bed and jumped onto his blue-clad middle brother's. "SIMON!" he half-shouted as he gently shook him. Two grey eyes then stared into his emerald ones as Simon shuffled on his bed to face his cheery eyed baby brother. Simon, without his glasses, could only see a big brown and green blur in front of him. Yet, despite his sight disability, he could hear perfectly, and groaned as his baby brother woke him from such a peaceful slumber.

"What do you want, Theo?" he impatiently demanded as he faced his back to him.

"C'mon!" Theodore shouted frantically thrashing Simon, "Dave's making toaster waffles and pancakes! You don't wanna miss breakfast, do ya?" Simon had just about enough, he tackled Theodore that looked like a really big brown and green blob and pinned him on his bed. He was about to start yelling at his face when something within his brother's words caught his ears. He reluctantly loosened his grip and guessed his way to his night table. "Is it morning already?" he inquired as he reached for his glasses.

"Yeah, we all slept in pretty well last night…" he replied. Simon put his glasses ever so gently onto the bridge of his nose and began to look around. '_Okay… everything looks normal, so far. Teddy's beside me, so where is he?'_ The bespectacled chipmunk thought. He gave out a small sigh and began to head downstairs when he realized one of theirs was missing. "Wait…" he paused, puzzled. " Where's Alvin?" "Oh…" Theodore mumbled, yet again tugging playfully at his green sweater. "Well, I-I was just wondering if _you _could… um… wake him… up? You know, now that you two made up from what happened last night and stuff…" Simon sighed and made a glance toward their eldest brother, still lingering deep within his thoughts as he slept soundly. A small smile crept to his face as he remembered what happened that previous evening.

_-Flashback-_

_Alvin arrived just in time… well, barely is a better term. He dashed as fast as his furry little legs could carry him toward the front door. He grabbed the tiny key hidden inside a potted plant and unlocked the door quickly. He jumped through the door as the grandfather clock rang 8._

"_MADE IT!" Alvin screamed throughout the entire house as he took gasps of air. Dave heard him scream and casually walked into the living room where Alvin was gasping for air on the carpet, his breath constantly caught short as his tired pants escaped his mouth._

"_Oh, Alvin…" Dave emotionlessly sighed as he sat on the couch near his son. "Glad you made it, and just in time I might add… now, let's have a little talk what happened between you and Simon earlier today, shall we?"_

"_But Dave… I just got back from the park and-"_

"_Alvin…" Dave scoffed, slightly annoyed_

"_Oh, come on! Can't I just rest a little? ..."_

"_Alvin…" Dave half-shouted, becoming a little more annoyed at his son's whining._

"_I don't wanna do anything… can't we solve this tom-"_

"_ALLLLLVVVIIIIN!" Dave yelled throughout the house._

"_What?" Alvin whined as he flinched from his father's signature yell_

"_Den… talk… NOW…" Dave muttered as he gave his son a stern look and gritted his teeth._

_Alvin had no other option left but to comply. Immediately, he sprinted his way into the den, where he found Simon, surprisingly gloomy and depressed, not your average everyday Simon to him. 'Man, was I really THAT harsh?" he thought, feeling a little guilty. 'Wait a minute…' he pondered 'THE Alvin Seville… guilty? Man, did that kiss Britt gave me a while ago CHANGED me or something? Aw nuts, now I have that weird need to a-a-a…' He tried spitting out into his mind._

"_Now, Apologize… BOTH of you… and I mean it this time." Dave stated, still a little angry and disappointed at the same time._

_Alvin was brought out of his thoughts when Dave called their attention. '*gulp* apologize… and for real? How the heck am I gonna do that?'_

_Simon's thoughts were no different. But, deep down, he now knows how deeply sorry he really was. There was only one problem… he couldn't express it… not especially to Alvin. He just had too much self-esteem to carry out, and he wouldn't want to sink so far just for Alvin's sake._

_Seeing that both of his sons were hesitant, he led them to his room. They went to opposite sides of the room as soon as he told them to enter. Irritated, he let a soft sigh, left them … and locked the door._

"_HEY!" They both cried as they heard the door slam and lock. "LET… US… OUT!" they yelled as they banged their tiny paws on the door._

"_I'll only let you out after you TALK, GOT IT?" yelled back Dave. He had just about enough of their constant bickering, and he wasn't gonna let this one slide. "And no dinner for EITHER of you until this matter is over, understand?" With that, Dave walked away, leaving the two munks in the room._

_Okay… I'm sorry… but I have to cut this short. I've got a major stroke of writer's block, and school isn't helping me one bit . So I'll leave it as it is… sorry again for leaving it as a cliffie… but I'm really having a hard time juggling this and school._

_4 positive reviews/comments and I'll update sooner than you expect… or at least, TRY to update… ._

_-Periosha_


	6. Chapter 6 Simon memory

Hello everybody! This is Mattn110 helping out his friend Nate. All credit goes to him for this story, I'm just here to write (or type o_o) this story.  
Well that's enough formats for now.  
=P On with the story!

Alvin and the Chipmunks III New Villain:

Chapter 6 -Simons memory

Alvin looked at Simon wondering what he was thinking.  
"Why would Dave do this?" Simon wondered in his mind.  
"Did he think this would really work?" Simon sighed as he noticed Alvin looking at him and stared back. Alvin immediately turned back and stared at his feet. Simon sighed "Alvin..." Alvin looked up as he herd his brother finally talk.

"Look I know we don't get along very well..." Alvin smirked hearing this, "That's an understatement." Simon looked up at his brother wondering how he knew a big word like that, but let it pass this once and continued his sentence. "But I think this would go by better if I said..."Simon toke a gulp

"I'm sorry." Alvin's face was stunned; he didn't expect Simon to actually say it knowing how proud Simon was (guessing that proves they come from the same gene pool) "D-did you just say your sorry?" Alvin asked trying hard not to laugh.

Simon glared at him and sighed. "...You'll never take anything seriously will you?" Alvin looked at him and saw the disappointment on his face and thought for a second. "...I'm sorry Si" Alvin mumbled, But because of the quietness, Simon herd him clearly and looked up at his older brother. "Thanks Alvin" Simon told his brother getting up and put his paw in front of Alvin. His brother chuckled a bit and got up as well, shaking his brothers paw .

"Well this is at least less emotional then Theodore's apology" Simon laughed, just then they saw the doors to the basement open with a smiling Dave on the other side. "Boys, I'm proud of you." Alvin looked at him then at Simon "not...a...word" He mouthed to Simon just getting a smirk back, Alvin then looked at Dave. "Can we go now? I can smell the delicious dinner Theodore cooked up. Simon and Dave laughed and they all went to the kitchen. "Same old Alvin" they both thought to themselves. After eating Dinner Alvin, Simon, And Theodore went to sleep waiting for the week they have ahead of them.

I don't know if this is how long you all wanted the story to be (Nate is going to look at it before it gets on fan fiction anyways so...yea xD) I hope you all enjoy this, Please Review, but don't be harsh please =D.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone this is Mattn110 helping out his friend Nate, hope you like this chapter. It's a lot longer then the last one I made XD. Anyways I hope you enjoy ^^.

Alvin and the Chipmunks III new Villain  
Chapter 7: New Villain

Simon walked up to Alvin's bed with a sigh and shook his brother gently.  
"Alvin...Hey Alvin, wake up." Alvin turned around still sleepy. Simon rolled his eyes as he thought up an idea and called Theodore.  
"...One...two...three!" Simon yelled with Alvin's eyes opened up fully on the floor with his sheets on his head.  
"Good morning Alvin" Theodore said with a slight nervous tone. If Simon and Theodore could see Alvin's face, they would lock themselves in a different room with anyone else then Alvin. But as quick as he got angry, he calmed down and sighed.  
"Fine, fine I'm up." Alvin grunted as he started to put on his clothes on. Alvin and his brothers went down stairs to eat their food with Dave.  
"So, how is the food?" Dave asked the three chipmunk brothers.  
"It's delicious!" Theodore said eating all his food, with Alvin, Simon, and Dave laughing.  
"Okay boys you'd better get to school." Dave told the boys getting their backpacks ready. Alvin groaned while he and his brothers waiting at the bus stop as Simon rolled his eyes.  
"This is going to be a long day..." Simon thought with a smile on his face.  
*Meanwhile across the city*

"Damn those singing chipmunks...and those chipettes!" Ian Hawk yelled to himself while sitting on a café chair. "I wish I knew how to get them back for what they did to me..."Just as Ian said this he saw a small figure come into the store and look at this...small person with confusion. Before he could say anything the small figure went up to Ian's table and looked at him.  
"Are you Ian Hawk?" the figure asked Ian. Somehow this mystery person looked familiar to Ian.  
"Yeah I'm Ian Hawk...may I ask who you are?" And as soon as Ian asked the figure pulled down his hoodie showing two chipmunk ears and a chipmunk head. Ian's mouth stayed up in awe." My name is Max"

*A few minutes after Ian pulled together*  
"Y-you're a chipmunk?" Ian asked still not knowing what exactly to say.  
Max looked at him with a smirk  
"You look like you've never seen a talking chipmunk, which we both know is not true."  
Ian stopped looking confused and more curious.  
"You...you know about Alvin and the chipmunks?" Ian asked the Max.  
"Yeah I know about them, and hate them with every fiber in my heart...especially ALVIN!" Max yelled with fury. Ian now confused once more.  
"Really? Why are you so angry with Alvin and his brothers?" Ian asked Max, as the chipmunk cooled down a bit.  
"I wouldn't expect you to know this but...I was the original talking/singing chipmunk!" Max said with fury in his eyes. "Until that red capped annoying chipmunk and his lousy brothers just came along and as soon as they came along, no one wanted to hear a single chipmunk who could sing!" Max now had pure rage and knocked stuff around. Ian thought to himself and said with an evil smirk, "Hey you know I can help you get even with Alvin and his brothers" Max stopped and looked up at Ian,  
"Really?" He had a small smirk of hope and an evil look in his eyes.  
"Of course, what do you say? Partner?" He put his index finger out.  
"...Deal."Max said shaking Ian's index finger. The two went to Ian's apartment to start thinking their evil plot.

Is this good? Sorry not trying to ask this like a rude person XD please put what you think,R&R be honest, but don't be to harsh...especially since this isn't my story.(just to remind you this is Nate's story...I just write it XD)


	8. Chapter 8

Alvin and the chipmunks III New villain

Ch 8 Max's history

One day there was a small chipmunk trying to find food for his mom and dad and brother who were setting in the there house  
in a nice willow tree .

When about get more food he heard his mom say . " max my dear would you mind coming up here . " ok mom " said max .

As he went up the tree see his mom and dad and his brother  
josh was 10 years old and max was the oldest brother at 16  
years old .

but they were small for chipmunks at those age's only 5 inches' tall

" Max honey " his mom said, " Dad and me need go to out and get more food for our family you did a great job getting us food max but we need more so I want to you take care your little brother josh ok max " said his mom " That's fine mom" said max " ok dear " Your dad I shouldn't be to long . 

max saw them start hoping away But that was the last  
time he ever saw them again .

His parents were looking food close to there house when they saw few human kids looking at them

" hey" said smallest boy " are those chipmunks ? " 

" Yeah i think are " said a older boy 

"lets go and try get them " said the smallest boy.

So they Went to get the chipmunks but max's parents were so scared they went to fight the boys off so they started to scratch and claw at the boy's witch got the boys very mad

" hey punks leave us alone" said the dad chipmunk to boy's,who were stunned by him talking

" You can talk ? " said the older boy

" Yeah " said the dad chipmunk

" He's a freak " said the smallest boy "a talking chipmunk " lets get rid of them " 

" Yeah i'm with you man they're freaks of nature " said the older boy

The boys first picked up max's dad and Thew him so hard on the the ground that it broke his little neck in a instant his body was lump on the floor . Max's Mom cried out in pain and swore but It didn't take her long to join he husband in chipmunk heaven cause Those same boys did the same thing to Her and when it was done and over with they left the two little chipmunk 's  
body's on the ground buy each other .

3 days Later max's still had seen his parents and his little brother was starting to get scared " why hasn't mom and dad back yet? " said his little brother josh . 

" I dont know josh " you stay he Ok i'm going to find mom and dad ok" said max ? . 

" sure max " said his little brother 

So max left his bother alone for maybe 1 hour or 2 top's.

So max when to go looking for his parents he check everywhere he knew where they might be,but they were not there so he went to the forest close to the their tree .

On the path closest to end the path he saw to little thing on the path he couldn't tell what there were until he went and a looked for himself . So he started to hop to the thing's on road and when his was just about to get to them He stop Dead in his Track 's His stomach was about give chuck's on himself. Those two dead things were his parents .

He cried Out in pain  
he ran to his mom and dad. "Why would anyone do this?" he thought what he going to tell his brother now he thought .  
The only thing he thought was to bring them home for a proper funeral so he carried his mom and dad on him best he could back to there House . the only forshant that was little brother saw him bring them home and he was toally devasted.

" WHY? WHY MAX?" said his little brother crying on his older brother 

" I dont know josh i just dont know " said max looking brother 

" what are we going to do now ? " asked josh 

" Dont you worry josh I'm now going to have to take of us" said max .

" And do what? " josh asked looking scared . 

" we will think of something " said max.

But josh was not to sure about his brother able to care them but he made the best smile he could .

Next Max was trying keep his brother from crying but it was kind of a tough tried his best ,but it was kinda hard but he imaged the extra load.  
He and and his brother buried their mom and dad the next day  
That was the sad day in there life .

The next day max and josh were having breakfast then he start to sing a song to his brother josh . " Dont worrie don't worrie my little brother of joy i know mom and dad are gone but I will take of my little bro forever." when he was done he hug his little bro .

" So what are we going to do now? " said josh 

" Well I'm a great sing chipmunk as you can tell " said max 

" Yeah you do have a good voice " Said josh eating his breakfast 

" I can Do sing gigs and go to clubs for money" said max . 

" In the big city?" ask josh 

" Yeah in LA " said max 

So the next Day max and his brother josh went To LA to stat there new life .  
Being chipmunk it was kinda hard for max to talk to people but he was able get a few jobs most the time his brother josh was with him or sometime he stay in a hotel.

So they counted to do for last few months all things were great until the 6 months that they were in La . He and Josh were had a hard time keep the relationship good . 

" I can't live like this anymore max were not going anywhere you doing penny jobs and this is not helping us out " said Josh angrily. 

"What do u think I'm doing? What else do you think can i do? "Said max angrily 

" I know your still sad about mom and dad being killed, but that was months go josh it's time to move on little bro I am the only thing you have left this in world so you should be grateful for what you got " said max. 

" Dont be a child max " said josh . 

" Me a child ?" said max laughing 

" who been taking care of you for these last few's months and if you think you can do better maybe you should go on your own see how you last out there bro " said max . 

" I don't need this from you max " said josh angrily . 

" Then why don't you leave " said max . 

" Are you asking me to leave and kicking me out ? " Ask josh look stunned. 

" Yeah I am " said max 

" Fine max you - you never ever see me again " said his brother josh . 

"Fine "said max 

Then Josh left max in the hotel buy him self max was still piss off at his brother " who the hell dose he think he is " said max to him self he was a arrogant prick and I don't need him and don't need anyone max said with an evil smile .

So max counted to do sing job and making Great money until one day he saw a poster on a wall saying Come and see Dave and Seville and his famous sing chipmunks with the were manger Ian Hawke and there lead singer Alvin Seville .  
Other sing chipmunks thought max I'm the only one that sing here who do the hell do think they are said max to him self angrily . I hate Alvin why he got all the spot light he's not the original sing chipmunk I am Thought max I need to get rid of him but how he thought to himself smiling .  
So the next few days max stay in his hotel in La fine his way of gettting rid of Alvin the new chipmunk that stole all the spot light was all Alvin and his famous brothers .  
"Ba ba and Boo Boo " said max angrily when he heard them on tv and thew the tv control on the floor and it was because Alvin and his famous brothers max's was not able get any more sing gig's and he stated to beg for money on the the street and it was horrible seen for him.

" I cant live like this anymore " thought max 's angrily . 

One day max's was siting an watching TV when he saw the chipmunks manger Ian Hawke on Tv saying he was done with the chipmunks and how they have ruin his life Same here thought max said to him himself I hear a brother .  
And hoping he never see singing chipmunks ever again and he talk about he meet some Girl's chipmunk and thought they would be way better then Alvin and his brother's he was saying on the tv how they were so nice when he meet asking.  
Asking if he meet the chipmunks and he said yes and they were happy cause they want to be like the the chipmunks too and he said sure and every thing was going good to one day when they were ask to head line a show at the staples Center in down town LA .  
Then he said how they turn on him and it was because of Alvin cause they want to live the chipmunks and then Alvin rescued from me and so now they all with my ex friend Dave said ian on the tv. " I don't manage either group's,anymore Dave dose" Ian said angry .  
Ian was about to say More But Max Turn of the Tv and thought to him self I need fine this ian Hwake person Thought max to himself and smiling that's Someone I can work with on our common ground and propose So after lunch and when he had a shower to freshen up .

So when he had his plan work up he got the keys to the hotel room,Went down the elevator it had number stop's for other people that did not even notice's him there when he got to the lobby he wait until some had to open to get outside. When he was outside he started to Walk/hop on the side walk to Fine this Ian Hawke person he had saw on tv and to tell him What he had to offer. 


End file.
